In today's market, automobiles have begun to make use of radar and ultrasonic sensing technologies to improve driver comfort and safety. Systems that automatically apply the brakes when driving in reverse have recently entered the market. These systems use radar or ultrasonic sensors to detect objects behind the vehicle, and apply the brakes to warn the driver or to reduce speed before a crash.